Le sens des mots
by Patpat
Summary: Shuuichi n'est pas Kitazawa et Eiri le comprend enfin. Toi, il n'y a rien qui te remplacera jamais. Quand Eiri parvient à comparer l'incomparable et qu'il fait son choix... Romance, Spoiler tome12, oneshot avant nommé Rien Ne Peut Te Remplacer.


**Titre : **Le sens des mots. (titre original : Rien ne peut te remplacer.)

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Romance, Spoiler

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri x Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation appartient à Murakami Maki.

**Résumé : **Shuuichi n'est pas Kitazawa et Eiri le comprend enfin. " Toi, il n'y a rien qui te remplacera jamais." Quand Eiri parvient à comparer l'incomparable et qu'il fait son choix... Romance, Spoiler tome 12.

**Notes : **Bon alors c'est la troisième fois que je reposte ce one-shot. Au début il était sous forme de SongFic mais, bien que j'adore la chanson "What's left of me" de Nick Lachey, je n'arrive pas à me faire cette histoire de SongFic... Donc j'ai viré la chanson, mais elle est toujours à la base de mon idée. On dirait vraiment que c'est Yuki qui l'a écrite pour Shuuichi donc je vous invite quand même à tous l'écouter ! En ce qui concerne ce one-shot, c'est la première fois que j'écris en me basant uniquement sur le manga ; j'ai tenté de rester fidèle au Yuki que Murakami-sensei nous offre dans l'univers original de Gravi. Bonne lecture !

**Special thanks : **A ma petite Estelle Stafford, une fille vraiment gentille qui ne mérite pas tous les problèmes qui lui tombent dessus. C'est une super amie et c'est aussi elle qui m'a fait découvrir la chanson "What's left of me" grâce à un super AMV de Gravi sur YouTube.

**ATTENTION ! Spoiler tome 12.**

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italiques._

_**One-Shot : Le sens des mots.**_

**Non, rien à voir.**

"Je suis Shuuichi Shindou ! Je suis pas Yuki Kitazawa !" Evidemment qu'il n'était pas Yuki... Yuki l'avait trahi, mais pas Shuuichi. Jamais. Lui il était toujours là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments - même s'il fallait admettre qu'il y avait plus de mauvais que de bons. En réalité, Shuuichi avait toujours fait de son mieux pour rendre Eiri heureux. Il lui donnait toujours plus que ce qu'il recevrait jamais de sa part à lui. Eiri ne se souvenait pas quand, ni comment, mais d'une certaine façon, le petit chanteur s'était rendu indispensable. Indispensable présence dans la vie de tous les jours. Indispensable chaleur dans ses bras le soir. Indispensable sourire dans les moments noirs. Indispensable soleil les jours de pluie. Tout simplement indispensable à sa survie.

**Je comprends... je crois, **se dit le romancier, assis en tailleur sur le tapis de son bureau, en plein centre de la pièce.

Depuis le soir du concert de Nittle Grasper dans lequel Bad Luck avait fait sa désastreuse intrusion, il ne cessait de chercher le sens de ses paroles. "Mais toi, rien ne te remplacera jamais."... Les mots un par un, il les comprenait aisément. La phrase en elle-même n'était pas bien compliquée non plus. Pourtant, les paroles avaient un sens. En tant qu'écrivain, il était très bien placé pour le savoir. Les histoires d'amour, il savait comment les créer, comment les modeler. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais su comprendre les relations profondes entre les personnes, ni leurs sentiments.

Il utilisait les mots pour les décrire, parce que décrire, ça, il savait faire. Tout était tellement plus simple avec un dictionnaire. Mais l'expérience de ces sentiments, il ne l'avait jamais faite. Ou si c'était le cas, il avait été trop jeune pour les comprendre. Il avait besoin d'éducation en matière d'amour. Et faire ça en autodidacte n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen... Pourtant, il devrait bien y arriver tout seul. Parce que justement il comprenait la valeur des mots, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de les dire à Shuuichi en attendant de voir sa réaction, puis ensuite d'analyser ladite réaction. Ce serait blesser le chanteur. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était parvenu à apprendre en deux ans de vie avec son petit ami c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui brisait le coeur, le jeune homme pleurait.

**Et je déteste le faire pleurer.**

En fait, son but était plutôt de le faire sourire. De lui donner un peu de ce bonheur qu'il recherchait tant et qu'Eiri avait toujours été incapable de lui offrir. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Pendant longtemps, tout ça lui avait importé peu parce qu'il continuait de penser que Shuuichi finirait par partir, par l'abandonner. Mais il s'était avéré que la bestiole était plutôt corriace. Et avec le temps, le romancier avait commencé à se montrer curieux. Curieux de savoir comment le sourire de cet idiot de musicien à la perruque rose pouvait bien le rendre si... _S'il existe un mot pour qualifier ça je dirais "heureux", _songea Eiri.

Las, il finit par s'étendre sur le dos, ses yeux fixant le plafond sur lequel jouaient les lumières de la ville qui commençait à revêtir sa parrure de nuit. Shuuichi ne rentrerait que très tard pour boucler l'album de son groupe, alors il avait encore le temps. Le temps de réfléchir. Pour faire sourire Shuuichi, il n'avait qu'une solution : répondre à sa question. "Entre Kitazawa et moi, qui est le plus important pour toi ?" Sur le coup, il avait été incapable d'y répondre. En fait, même maintenant, il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre pourquoi il devait y répondre. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas trop non plus pourquoi il avait dit à son amant qu'il était irremplaçable. A vrai dire, sa tête était un tel chantier qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout.

_Commençons par le début... Si j'ai dit à ce sale gamin qu'il était irremplaçable, c'est parce qu'il l'est ! Irremplaçable, ça veut bien dire que si je le perds, je n'en trouverais pas d'autre pareil, non ? Donc s'il n'y a qu'un seul exemplaire de Shuuichi, je dois en prendre soin : ne pas le perdre, ne pas le casser et bien l'entretenir... Bon, ça, ça va. Je sais faire. Enfin j'crois._

A partir de ce point là, il lui serait plus facile d'avancer dans son raisonnement. Avec un sourire à lui-même, Eiri se félicita d'avoir fait un pas dans ce qui lui semblait être la bonne direction. _Bon, mais pourquoi il est si irremplaçable ?_ Le sourire de l'écrivain s'effaça alors qu'un nouveau problème lui faisait obstacle. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné en cours de maths et de faire une démonstration détaillée avec théorèmes à l'appui. Mais même s'il n'avait jamais était très bon en arithmétique, ça lui semblait quand même plus simple que l'amour. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de lois, de règles fondamentales pour régenter ce que tout le monde appelle l'amour ? Ce serait tellement plus facile...

**L'humanité est vraiment maso... Qui est assez stupide pour préférer se compliquer la vie à ce point ?**

Il se rappelait "Carmen" de Prosper Mérimée : "L'amour est enfant de bohème, il n'a jamais connu de loi".

**Tsss... Quelle connerie.**

Eiri ferma les yeux, tentant calmement de résoudre l'équation. Shuuichi lui apportait une chose sans laquelle il avait vécu des années et sans laquelle il ne se voyait plus continuer à vivre : une espèce de sensation au creux de l'estomac. _C'est un peu trop vague... Faut que j'arrête avec les "trucs qui m'interpellent" parce que ça m'aide vraiment pas_. Le blond se releva et alla attraper un carnet de note sur son bureau. Il commença à y inscrire à la hâte une liste de choses que faisait Shuuichi et qu'il estimait propre au garçon. Des choses que seul le chanteur était capable de faire. La liste n'était pas bien longue parce que Shuuichi ne savait pas faire grand chose à part courir partout, brailler comme un gosse et foutre le bordel. Ok, il savait chanter mais ça, c'était une option. Et puis, le peu de chose qui était sur la liste, n'importe qui pouvait les faire. Simplement, pour une raison qu'Eiri n'était pas sûr de comprendre, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que ce macaque fuschia les faire pour lui. Ca lui semblait presque... vital.

Avec un petit sourire pervers, Eiri ajouta à la liste : "Baise bien". C'est vrai qu'il y avait bien meilleur que Shuuichi mais, depuis de nombreux mois déjà, peut-être même depuis le début de leur relation, l'écrivain n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce gamin maigrichon. Il avait bien essayé au début, tentant de se convaincre que c'était encore "un truc qui l'interpellait". Mais ses infidélités - parce que c'étaient exactement ça et il le savait très bien - n'avaient pas duré bien longtemps. En fait quand, même plusieurs mois après sa dernière aventure "extraconjugale", Shuuichi avait continué de l'accuser d'aller voir ses maîtresses, ça lui avait fait mal. Il n'avait pas démenti parce qu'il n'en éprouvait pas vraiment le besoin mais, une chose était sûre : il était bien content que Shuuichi ait arrêté de penser qu'il y en avait d'autres que lui avec qui il partageait son lit. Parce que ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

Eiri mit ses lunettes et relut la liste, puis marmonna :

**Je suppose que c'est suffisant pour expliquer pourquoi Shuuichi est irremplaçable.**

Question suivante : Pourquoi Kitazawa était remplaçable, lui ? _On va éviter de rentrer dans les détails et partir du principe que si Shuuichi a pu le remplacer, alors c'est que par définition, il était remplaçable, _décida Eiri en reposant son carnet de notes.

Et voilà, il avait fait le tour du problème et expliqué de façon plus ou moins cohérente les points principaux. Avec tout ça, il devrait être plus facile de répondre à la question de Shuuichi. Otant ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le bureau, Eiri se laissa tomber dans son siège. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de donner une réponse à Shuuichi. Une réponse avant qu'il rentre. Le lendemain, ils partiraient ensemble pour New York et il voulait à tous prix que ce problème soit réglé avant leur départ.

"On ne compare pas l'incomparable" avait dit le jeune homme sur le ton de l'évidence. Pourtant, il faudrait bien les comparer, lui et Yuki.

**Ce qui est le plus important... **se répéta le romancier, son regard perdu dans le vague.

Quand il avait posé la question à Shuuichi à savoir ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux entre lui et la musique, il avait répondu la musique. _Il était en colère, peut-être qu'en fait, c'est moi le plus important... _se dit-il. _Non, non, non ! On ne compare pas une vocation et une relation. Et puis il a fait son choix de toutes façons. Mais si on se base sur des critères précis, on peut sûrement comparer deux personnes ... ?_

Le plus intelligent ? Kitazawa, y'a pas photo.

Le plus gentil ? Egalité... Quoi que, Shuuichi ne vendrait pas le corps d'Eiri pour dix dollars, contrairement à Kitazawa. A vrai dire, il était plutôt du genre à troquer le sien pour protéger son amant, comme il l'avait fait avec Aizawa. C'était donc Shuuichi qui remportait le point.

Le plus beau ? Kitazawa était très beau. Shuuichi était plutôt mignon, même si c'était pas le même genre de beauté. Ex-équo.

Le plus tendre ? Mauvaise question... _Dans les bras de qui je préfèrerais me trouver ?_ Shuuichi. Sans hésitation. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de sécurisant dans ses étreintes.

**Ca ne mène nulle part ! **s'énerva soudain Eiri en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, sentant venir la migraine.

_Je vais procéder autrement... Je sais que Shuuichi est irremplaçable. Il m'est vital d'une certaine manière. Je sais que tant qu'il est avec moi, je ne risque rien. Je pourrais tomber encore et encore, il sera toujours là pour me tendre la main et m'aider à me relever... Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Yuki puisqu'il est celui qui m'a fait tomber. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Shuuichi. Alors que j'ai pu survivre sans Kitazawa. Et si je perdais Shuuichi... ?_

Refusant tout net de s'aventurer plus sur ce chemin escarpé, Eiri se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait beau repousser cette pensée, elle lui revenait toujours comme un boomrang en pleine poire. _Et si je perdais Shuuichi ?_ Ce n'était même pas envisageable ! _Si je le perdais... J'en mourrais je crois, _songea-t-il aussitôt. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à une réponse, elle était sortie toute seule, comme une évidence. Et quelque part, il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. C'était pour ça que Shuuichi était vraiment irremplaçable. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu le protéger de Tohma. C'était pour ça qu'il avait ressenti autant de colère quand il avait appris ce que Aizawa lui avait fait subir. Sur le coup, il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa possessivité mais la vérité c'était que le sort de Shuuichi était déjà lié au sien... Quand Shuuichi allait mal, il allait mal aussi. Quand Shuuichi souriait, son coeur s'allégeait. Et il savait - notamment parce que le garçon était quelqu'un de très expressif - qu'il en était de même pour le chanteur.

Eiri sentit soudain tout le problème se démêler dans sa tête. Tout devenait claire. Comme s'il venait de trouver une trappe au fond d'un vieux grenier et qu'en l'ouvrant, il y avait fait entrer la lumière. Eiri s'arrêta soudain, revenu à son point de départ : le centre de la pièce. La réponse avait été sous son nez depuis le début !

_Problème résolu._

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Tadaima ! **lança Shuuichi depuis l'entrée, ôtant déjà ses chaussures et son blouson après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

Il tendit l'oreille, espérant que ce soir ferait partie des quelques rares occasions où il se voyait gratifier d'un vague "Okaeri" de la part de son amant. Mais rien, même pas un "Urusei" agressif pour avoir été si bruyant. Haussant les épaules, Shuuichi laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé en passant par le salon, puis se précipita vers le bureau où son écrivain de petit ami devait être en train de faire une dernière correction de son dernier roman avant de le remettre à son éditrice le lendemain matin. Ils avaient un planning serré s'ils voulaient toujours prendre l'avion pour New York le lendemain après-midi, mais Yuki pourrait bien prendre deux petites secondes pour l'embrasser avant de reprendre son travail.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, il ne trouva personne. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de découvrir une pièce vide, froide et noire. Tout était éteint, y compris l'ordinateur... _Bizarre, _songea-t-il. Le musicien se dit que peut-être, alors, Yuki devait être dans la cuisine en train de grignoter quelque chose. Il se dépêcha d'y aller, mais là encore, il n'y avait personne à part Maurice, leur poisson rouge en cahoutchouc suspendu au crochet de la fenêtre (1). Un peu paniqué, Shuuichi fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison : la salle de bain, la chambre d'ami, le balcon, les toilettes, le cagibi, le placard de l'entrée... _Il n'est quand même pas parti à New York sans moi ?! Ou peut-être qu'il a fait une fugue pour justement ne pas avoir à y retourner ! Mais ce serait bizarre quand même, puisque c'est lui qui m'a demandé qu'on y aille ensemble..._

Et enfin, il vint à l'esprit du chanteur que peut-être, oui peut-être, son amant était allé dans leur chambre, soit pour y finir sa valise, soit pour s'y reposer. Il y alla donc sur la pointe des pieds, se disant que s'il dormait, alors mieux valait ne pas le réveiller tout de suite. Et finalement, arrivé à la porte, il l'ouvrit lentement et avec précaution. Mais son coeur se stoppa net.

**Yuki ? Où t'es, espèce de débile ?! **hurla-t-il. **Grrr ! Espèce de lâche, tu t'es enfui comme un lapin, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de faire face à un obstacle de toutes façons ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit "Shuu-chan, chéri, allons à New York nous recueillir ensemble sur la tombe de mon ex. Je suis sûr que quelques fleurs lui feraient plaisir" ! Je suis qu'un idiot ! Une bonne poire ! Et comme d'hab, t'en profites !**

**Arrête de gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge, sale gamin, **grogna le romancier arrivant derrière lui.

Le romancier le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir entrer dans leur chambre. Il alluma la lumière, ôta son manteau et le balança sur le lit avec nonchalence.

**Yukiiii !!! **s'exclama Shuuichi en lui sautant sur le dos. **T'étais où, espèce de vilain garnement ?!**

**Sorti m'acheter des clopes et de l'aspirine, alors ferme-la deux minutes, j'ai mal au crâne, **répondit le blond en sortant une cigarette de son paquet neuf, et en l'allumant.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques instants, Yuki appréciant la douceur âcre de la nicotine qui s'imprégnait dans son corps, et la chaleur protectrice de Shuuichi, accroché à son dos comme un koala à sa branche.

**T'es lourd, lâche-moi, **finit par gronder l'écrivain, fidèle à lui-même.

Ne se le faisant pas répeter deux fois, l'adolescent se laissa glisser au sol. Puis, ses petites mains vagabondant sur son amant, il se mit face à lui et, avec un adorable sourire, il demanda :

**Yuki, embrasse-moi.**

**Ca dépend ; t'as été sage aujourd'hui ?**

Une petite moue s'afficha sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux roses et il répondit :

**Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai même réussi à enregistrer la chanson que tu m'avais écrite en moins de trois prises. **

**C'est bien.**

Et avec ça, Eiri se pencha et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses et douce de son amant.

**Hé ! C'est tout ? Espèce de rapiat !** s'indigna Shuuichi, relâchant son étreinte pour mettre ses poings sur sa taille.

Sa vaine tentative pour montrer son agacement fit presque sourire Yuki qui écrasa sa cigarette et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Etendu sur le dos, il ferma les yeux. Ses pensées de la journée l'avait épuisé et pourtant, le plus gros du travail restait à faire. En allant chercher ses sucettes à cancer, il avait travaillé sur ce qu'il pourrait dire à Shuuichi mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir comme il fallait. Il avait peur de se tromper dans les mots, de dire quelque chose qui aurait l'effet inverse et ferait pleurer le garçon au lieu de le faire sourire. Il lui fallait un moyen simple, bref et efficace pour faire comprendre à son idiot de petit ami ce qu'il désespérait de pouvoir lui dire... Et finalement, il avait trouvé.

Il avait tout écrit sous forme de paroles de chanson. Evidemment, il ne chanterait pas, non... Jamais ! Mais étrangement, ça l'avait aidé à organiser ses idées... Il avait même trouvé une mélodie... Il entendait presque la musique qui jouait dans sa tête, lui donnant le rythme. Peut-être que c'était comme ça que la tête de Shuuichi fonctionnait ; en musique.

Shuuichi vint s'allonger près de lui et, en bon petit pot de colle, se blottit contre lui, sa tête sur son coeur.

**Si tu veux dormir un peu Yuki, vas-y, **murmura le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, Eiri se redressa, manquant de faire tomber son amant du lit. Il attrapa son manteau, son paquet de cigarettes et son Shuuichi, et dit simplement :

**On sort.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Cet endroit... Ce parc... C'était là que tout avait commencé et que tout aurait dû finir. Ses paroles acerbes n'avait pas eu pour but de rendre cette nouille amoureuse de lui. Mais depuis ce soir il y a deux ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Y compris sa vision de la vie...

Il trouvait étrange, en y repensant, qu'il puisse se souvenir avec tant de précisions de chaque moment passé avec Shuuichi. Le reste lui semblait lointain et insignifiant. Comme si pendant tout ce temps, il avait dormi, son esprit emprisonné dans un rêve pas très agréable et qu'il s'était soudain réveillé. Avec le chanteur auprès de lui, il commençait à comprendre la vie et à y prendre goût. Il n'était plus question de laisser sa vie lui échapper. Il n'était plus question de laisser _Shuuichi _lui échapper.

Le couple avançait tranquillement le long du chemin bétonné, sous la lumière des lampadaires et des astres. Avec son travail, Shuuichi n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revenir ici bien souvent. Pourtant, ce parc avait été le lieu d'un des évènements les plus marquants de sa vie. Mais ce qui l'étonnait vraiment, c'était que Yuki l'ait amené ici. _Mon chéri deviendrait-il romantique et nostalgique ? _se demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Un sourire qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Yuki. Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver précisément au point où le romancier s'était trouvé lorsqu'il avait rattrapé les paroles du chanteur, emportées pas le vent.

**Tu avais été très méchant, ce soir-là, Yuki.**

**Ca t'as pas empêché de venir me harceler jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte ensemble, **répondit simplement le blond.

**Peut-être que si t'avais pas été si horrible en critiquant mes paroles, je t'aurais laissé tranquille et tu aurais eu la paix, **fit remarquer Shuuichi.

Les mots du garçon étaient innocents et lancés sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il ignorait l'impact qu'ils avaient réellement eu sur le coeur de son compagnon. _Et si je n'avais jamais rencontré Shuuichi ? _Il vallait mieux ne pas y penser... Eiri s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus la rambarde. La vue sur Tokyo était imprenable et aurait suffit à émerveiller n'importe qui. Mais l'écrivain était si concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire que tout autour de lui - à l'exception de la présence de Shuuichi - lui était invisible.

**Peut-être que je ne serais plus là si tu m'avais laissé tranquille, **dit-il.

Le petit sourire moqueur que le jeune homme à ses côtés avait affiché s'effaça aussitôt, pour être remplacé par une expression inquiète.

**Dis pas des choses comme ça Yuki. Tu sais bien que c'est faux.**

**J'ai passé la journée à penser. J'ai réfléchi à des trucs auxquels j'aurais jamais accordé la moindre importance avant, simplement parce que je m'étais contenté de vivre avec, sans rien dire.**

**Yuki, tu me fais peur... **murmura Shuuichi en posant sa main sur le bras de son amant.

Il voulait voir son visage et Eiri le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux au risque de perdre toute résolution, toute détermination. Il devait rester concentré sur les mots, sur la musique dans sa tête.

**Tu m'as demandé l'autre jour qui était le plus important pour moi, entre Kitazawa et toi.**

**T'as pas à répondre, Yuki ! Je t'assure. Ca me va très bien de ne pas savoir, **le coupa Shuuichi avec véhémence.

**Menteur. C'est surtout que tu as peur de savoir.**

_Mais je dois quand même te le dire..._

Shuuichi n'avait rien répondu à cela. Il baissa la tête, s'apprêtant à entendre des mots qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Yuki avait raison. Il avait menti. Il avait peur... Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, de même que la certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais débarrasser Yuki du fantôme de Kitazawa envahissait son coeur comme du poison. Il n'était pas assez fort, et ne l'avait jamais été à vrai dire.

**J'ai mis du temps à comprendre beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui pourraient paraître simple à n'importe qui, je le sais, **reprit Yuki. **Mais la réponse était évidente en fait, même pour moi.**

**T'as toujours été nul pour les sentiments de toutes façons, **ricana amèrement Shuuichi.

Eiri remarqua au son de la voix de Shuuichi qu'il était triste, mais plutôt que de se retourner pour l'embrasser, pour tenter de stopper les larmes, il resta focalisé sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce qui fut mal interprêté par l'adolescent. _Toujours prêt à tout pour que je ne pleure pas... Finalement, maintenant que tu sais qui est vraiment important pour toi, tu laisses tomber le remplaçant._

**Je t'ai dit que, contrairement à Kitazawa, il n'y avait rien qui puisse te remplacer... ****J'ai essayé de définir la notion d'irremplaçable pour m'expliquer pourquoi je ressentais les choses comme ça et, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'était parce que tu m'apportais plus que ce que Kitazawa ait jamais eu à m'offrir. ****Ce qui est le plus important Shuuichi, c'est toi. "Parce que toi, rien ne te remplacera jamais." Tu es irremplaçable.** **Tu es plus important que Kitazawa. Et en fait, si j'avais à choisir entre l'écriture et toi, c'est aussi toi que je choisirais... **

Shuuichi ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Les larmes continuaient de couler mais il savait que les raisons n'étaient plus les mêmes. Le chagrin était parti pour laisser place au bonheur. Pourtant, une part de lui continuait de douter. Après tout, Yuki lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois : il lui avait demandé la première place dans son coeur mais en réalité, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un bouche-trou. Est-ce que cette fois c'était la bonne ?

Comme pour répondre aux questions informulées de son amant, Eiri reprit :

**Pendant des années, je ne faisais que survivre. Je n'avais pas d'autre but dans la vie que de m'assurer un salaire confortable pour continuer mon train de vie. Je n'avais aucune règle à suivre, personne pour qui me réveiller le matin. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est peut-être que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant que ne tu te fraies de force un passage vers mon coeur. **

**Est-ce que tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu dis ? Parce que je crois pas que mon pauvre coeur supporterait une nouvelle décéption de la taille de la dernière, **lui demanda Shuuichi en tirant légèrement sur sa manche, dans un geste d'affection timide.

Pendant un instant, Yuki garda le silence. Un silence qui n'était pas pour rassurer le chanteur qui ne savait plus quoi choisir entre peine et joie. Puis finalement :

**Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je pense chacun de mes mots. Parce que tu m'as aidé à comprendre combien c'était important pour toi, et pour la plupart des gens en générale, qu'on dise les choses clairement pour que tout le monde comprenne.**

Un sanglot échappa à Shuuichi et Eiri en sursauta presque. Lui jetant un léger regard par-dessus son épaule, il demanda :

**Pourquoi tu chiales ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? J'pensais pourtant que ça te rendrait... heureux.**

**Evidemment que ça me rend heureux, espèce d'abruti ! **s'exclama Shuuichi en se jetant sur lui pour l'étreindre par derrière, ses bras fins enlaçant sa taille avec force.

Pour être honnête, le blond devait admettre que c'était bon d'être enlacé de cette façon. Ca avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Et ça avait eu le mérite de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade - pour une raison encore inconnue - ainsi que la migraine qui avait pointé le bout de son nez plus tôt dans la soirée.

Finalement, il grogna :

**Lâche-moi, baka. J'suis pas ton nounours.**

Un petit rire amusé échappa à son amant qui finit par le relâcher après quelques secondes de câlin supplémentaires. Mais Shuuichi trouva très vite en subtitut et s'aggripa tendrement au bras gauche du blond, les yeux clos. Il profitait de l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage, de l'odeur de canelle qui émanait toujours de son chéri, et de sa chaleur. Un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux et Yuki en profita pour fumer un peu. Finalement, il écrasa son mégot contre la rambarde et le balança distraitement dans la poubelle pas très loin sur sa droite.

Etrangement, maintenant qu'il avait vidé son sac et qu'il avait détaillé ses sentiments à Shuuichi - de son point de vue en tout cas c'était bien assez détaillé - il sentait une certaine insécurité s'emparer de lui. Son coeur recommençait à battre fort, plus fort encore que tout à l'heure. Et regarder le paysage de Tokyo d'un point si élevé n'aidait pas à calmer son étrange malaise. Il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Comme s'il avait senti la détresse de son amant, Shuuichi parvint à se glisser entre Yuki et la rambarde et prit son visage entre ses mains. Les mèches d'or qui tombaient sur son front cachaient son regard, et la pénombre de la nuit ne l'aidait pas à distinguer l'expression dans ses yeux. Mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas lorsqu'il sentit de petites goutes glisser sur ses mains. Les joues blanches de Yuki étaient humides de larmes et Shuuichi fit ce que son amant lui avait appris à faire en cas de chagrin : un baiser.

Il attira le visage d'ange de son bien-aimé vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner quelques centimètres. Et enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il les pressa tendrement contre les siennes, tentant de transmettre tout son amour au travers de ce simple contact. Mais bientôt, l'écrivain réclama l'accès à sa bouche, mordillant avec insistance la lèvre inférieure de Shuuichi. C'était un baiser tendre et doux, mais tout de même à la limite de la passion enflamée. Le chanteur y remarqua cependant une note d'amertume qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Yuki semblait si... désespéré. Pourquoi ?

**Yuki ? Ne pleure pas. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand tu pleures. S'il te plait... Dis-moi.**

**Espèce d'abruti congénital. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir montré comment consoler une jeune fille en pleurs ! **(2) **T'es pas censé être en train de me dire des trucs à l'eau de rose pour m'embobiner ? Ou au moins, dis un truc pour montrer que tu as compris tout ce que je viens de te dire ! **lui répondit le blond d'un air grognon qui allait mal avec la beauté de son visage en larmes (3). **Que tu es heureux, **ajouta-t-il, soudain plus calme et presque hésitant.** Que... tu ne t'en iras jamais loin de moi...**

**Je... Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais mon Yuki ! Je t'aime trop pour ça ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! **lui répondit aussitôt Shuuichi, un large sourire emprunt d'innocence dessiné sur son visage. **Ca te va comme ça ?**

Pour toute réponse, Eiri se contenta d'embrasser Shuuichi. Ses lèvres exprimaient la même douceur et la même hésitation que l'on ressent lors d'un premier baiser.

**Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège, **susurra-t-il contre les lèvres du chanteur, leur nez et leur front l'un contre l'autre, dans un moment de pure intimité (si on met de côté le fait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un jardin public).

Devant l'air d'incompréhension totale de Shuuichi qui redoutait encore une mauvaise blague, Eiri expliqua :

**Je t'avais demander de me donner la première place dans ton coeur mais tu me l'as refusée. Et finalement, c'est moi qui ait fini par te mettre numéro un dans le mien. **

**C'est ta façon de me dire que tu m'aimes ? Pour de vrai cette fois ?**

**Ouais, pour de vrai.**

**Alors je t'avouerais que j'ai menti aussi... Parce que sans toi, y'a plus de Shuuichi. Et si y'a plus de Shuuichi, y'a plus de musique. Et je pensais vraiment que tu savais ce qu'il y avait de plus important entre toi et la musique pour moi.**

Eiri garda le silence. Il pensait avoir compris où voulait en venir son amant mais, quand il s'agissait de Shindou Shuuichi, rien n'était moins sûr. Il se contenta donc de le fixer de ses yeux d'ambre, attendant que le chanteur le formule clairement... Espérant que pour une fois, il avait compris le sens des mots.

Shuuichi rougit sous le regard insistant du blond, et finit par murmurer :

**J'ai menti. C'est toi le plus important...**

Il déposa un petit baiser du bout des lèvres sur chacune des joues de l'auteur.

**... Et si ce salaud de Kitazawa ne voulait pas de toi, moi je te prends tout entier, la mauvaise humeur avec. Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime Eiri.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **C'est Maurice qui a mangé tout les choco-suisse ! **(2) **Tome 10, quand Shuuichi prend la décision de faire oublier à Eiri son passé avec Kitazawa. **(3) **Yuki n'est jamais aussi beau que quand il pleure.

**Notes : **Owari ! One-shot fini en moins de cinq heures de travail acharné. Vous aurez remarqué avec quel fouilli j'ai décri les pensées de Yukiki ! Mais faut dire que non seulement j'étais fatiguée, mais qu'en plus c'est le bordel total dans son petit crâne de babouin à cet écrivain dépravé !!! Hahaha ! Qui croirait que Yuki Eiri est mon maître, mon héro, mon idole quand on m'entend parler de lui comme ça ?! LOL. Je tiens à préciser, pour ceux qui les ont lu, que ce one-shot ne prends absolument pas en compte les Genzo Tracks (ou Gravitation EX). J'ai encore du mal à les voir comme faisant partie de l'histoire de base... Bon, allez, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review.


End file.
